Newcomer of Camelot
by The Volcanologist
Summary: When Cleo has been left on her own at the age of seven, her guardian and his friends beat her. Merlin and Arthur come and find her, but can they get close enough to her, so they can all be friends? Please review!
1. The Kidnapper

Chapter 1 The Kidnapper

Cleo's P.O.V

Why does a kingdom have to be so big? What I'm doing here, I have no idea, I just needed to get away from my guardians. My Father left my Mother a year ago after my Mother found out that he was beating her 7 year old daughter for 6 months. My Mom, she passed away last year from cancer. Now, I have ran away, yes, me. Cleo Temple, the girl that has put up with crap for the last 11 months, ran away.

I clutched my small rucksack in my hands as I walked into the walls of a strange looking city. The streets buzzed with amusement, probably a day of work. "Buy some fresh fruit!" Someone called from their stall as I walked further into the city. The smell of heat and light smoke drifted through the air, originally from the Furnace, which was making new armor and weapons. I stopped after a while. I didn't know where I was going to go, after all, I'm homeless now. I sat down on a small white wall, gazing up at a sparkling, white castle. It's red flags flowing down the balcony walls. I stood up and started to walk back the way I had came. I had to find somewhere to stay, and that was something I wasn't looking forward to. "Move it! Come on! Get out of the way!" Someone bellowed behind me. It was then I realized, a horse dressed in fancy armor was loping up behind me. I quickly side stepped and watched two horses gallop out of the city, towards the forest I have just came out of. Once they passed me, I returned to my trail, immediately not knowing where to go.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm, covering my mouth with another. I tensed quickly with the sudden impact. I tried to scream, but my sound was muffled. There was no one around to help now, they were all far up in the city, carrying on with their busy day. I tried to scream again, but the arms just got tighter.  
>"Scream and I'll hurt you." The voice hissed. I nodded, but whimpered into the black glove. I was picked up without any hesitation and thrown over a shoulder. The person began to walk away, towards the forest.<p>

Great, I haven't been in the new city half an hour and already I have been kidnapped. I trembled in the corner of a room, awaiting for what would come next. My senses were down to a minimum. I couldn't see, I was blindfolded. I was surrounded in darkness, unable to see my kidnappers face, to see where I was. The smell of this place was plain, there was nothing much to smell. The taste of the gag in my mouth was awful, tasting like ale had been spilled all over it. I could hear my kidnapper pacing around the room, breathing slowly, making everything tense.

After a while, he walked out, muttering under his breath. I whimpered and struggled against the ropes that were keeping my wrists together. Where was help when you needed it? Why has everything turned against me? Eventually I moved enough so that the blindfold slipped down, landing on my neck. I couldn't exactly stand up as my hands were behind my back. I heard foot steps come back towards the room. I panicked and felt myself tense. The door swung open and the man stood there, anger written all over his face. That was soon lifted by a dark grin. He walked across to me and untied my hands and took the gag from my mouth. I didn't wait for what was coming next. I bolted to my feet and headed out of the door. "Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice snarled. I trembled, but turned around to face the voice. My guardian, John stood, smirking evilly. I pointed towards the door, unable to find my words. He shook his head, withdrawing a knife from under his jacket. I felt my stomach drop at the sight of the knife, reflecting light on it's polished blade. "Scream and it will get worse, remember?" He laughed.

Arthur's P.O.V

"Come on Merlin, we don't have all day." I groaned. I looked back to find my servant struggling with all the weapons, plus my two kills, that I had loaded onto him. I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't going to let my feelings show, especially to a cheeky servant like him. "Please sire, help?" Merlin begged as he dropped an arrow, narrowly missing his foot. I sighed and turned around.  
>"Give me my bow and my arrows." I said plainly. Without objection, he handed me what I asked for. Immediately Merlin relaxed and carried the rest of the equipment, and my prizes.<p>

Merlin hates hunting, that's why I basically why bring him along with me. I love it, watching Merlin moan and grimace when I shoot a rabbit, or a deer. He his such a girl, but the idiot always seems to find a way to annoy me, hunting or not. "Come on idiot, I've helped you out, so there is no excuse this time." I said, the thrill of annoying Merlin tingled in my body, but I hid my feelings, waiting for his answer. "Why do you have to be such a prat?" Merlin asked, a cheeky grin sliding across his face. "Would you like to visit the stocks?" I grinned, no longer able to keep it hidden. Merlin thought over what I had just asked him, and he shrugged, still smirking. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." Merlin smiled. I rolled my eyes and clapped him over the back of his head. He flinched, and relaxed after the impact. He pulled a face at me, so I glared back. His smile fell a little and his gaze turned to the floor. I smiled and nodded in triumph.

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the forest. Merlin's face turned serious, more than what it had done before when I glared at him. The manservant looked at me with worried eyes. "I heard it too." I reassured him. Merlin looked in the direction the scream came from. "I-I think we should go and check it out." Merlin said. "What? And get killed? Okay!" I said sarcastically. Merlin looked at me with wide, serious eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll go and see what's wrong." I sighed. Merlin smiled a little, nodding in thanks, before setting off in the direction. "Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled after him.

Cleo's P.O.V

I never thought a knife could cause so much pain. The way the sharp blade cut into my back, it made me hiss in pain. When John, my guardian, took out the knife, he pushed me against the wall, lifting up my t-shirt, which showed my back. It made me uncomfortable, feeling the light breeze against my skin, making me shiver very slightly. I hissed in pain, trying not to scream as the blade cut into many places on my back, and at the top of my shoulders. My eyes closed tightly in pain, wondering how long I could last, and if I could, well, they'll just make it worse for me anyway.

Eventually, they got me in the last place. The knife was placed on the bottom of my spine, cutting in deeper. It hurt so much I knew I wouldn't be able to keep in control any longer. I let out a very loud scream, hoping that someone was nearby to hear me, and hopefully come to my rescue. I took one painful blow to the head, knocking me dizzy. I stumbled and ran out of the door, tears beginning to roll down my face.


	2. Friends of Camelot

Chapter 2: Friends of Camelot

Merlin's P.O.V

I ran through the forest, ahead of my sire. What ever made that scream, it was in danger and it was certainly not an animal. "Merlin, wait up!" Arthur hissed. I slowed to a walk until Arthur came to face me. "Why are you running?" He asked. Here we go, question time. "Because someone might be in danger." I replied, watching the spaces behind Arthur. "Merlin, what are the chances of someone being this deep in the woods?" Arthur asked, lifting an eyebrow up in annoyance. "Likey, it's the woods." I said contently. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, back to the castle. There's nothing here." The Prince decided. The prat began to walk away, but I was determined to find out what it was. I stood my ground, debating whether or not I should stay or carry on in my direction, or obey my Prince. "Now Merlin." He groaned. I sighed and began to follow him.

I heard a twig snap in the forest, before I heard another quiet scream. "Arthur." I pleaded. Arthur withdrew his sword and turned around. He sighed.  
>"Come on then, but as soon as we get back, you're cleaning the throne room." I smiled, it was worth it. There was another scream, followed by someone shouting. Arthur motioned for me to follow. Sword at the ready, he walked quickly towards the scream.<br>_

Arthur's P.O.V

I have never seen Merlin so serious before. Of course, I wasn't going to make him clean the throne room if someone was in trouble, but I'll keep quiet any way. I could sense we were getting closer. I could hear two people at least. One was shouting, and the other, well, I'm not quite sure.

Soon we came across a very small clearing. Everything was clearer now. There was someone in trouble. "It will teach you to not do it again, wont it?" A man screamed. Merlin and I crouched in the trees, listening at first. Merlin peered through the bushes and gasped.  
>"Oh my gosh, It's just a girl." Merlin cried in a whisper. I could see the glare in his eyes, staring at the man. I shushed him, but I felt the same way. I watched as the man cornered the girl a tree, pressing his bear-like hand against her throat. I heard her begin to cough and gasp for air. "Arthur..." Merlin pleaded again. I nodded and stepped into the clearing, Merlin following close behind. "Good Afternoon." I smirked. The hand against the girl stayed firm, but the man turned to look. "And why would the Prince of Camelot be here?" The man smirked. _<p>

Cleo's P.O.V

The hand against my throat hurt me so much. I had screamed enough now. I clutched the hand and tried to push it away, but it only made it get tighter. "Good Afternoon." Someone called. I tried to get a look, but I couldn't because of my guardian, John. John turned to look but kept his hand closed against my throat.  
>"And why would the Prince of Camelot be here?" John asked, a hint of evil pleasure in his voice. So I was in Camelot!<br>"I've come for the kid." I felt slightly offended my the word 'kid'. The hand closed tighter, and I could feel my head going lighter. "What would you want with her?" John asked. "She's not for sale anyway." Suddenly, the hand was removed from my throat. Instead, I was dragged around to face the two new men.

I saw the sword held by a man in armour, and immediatley I felt my eyes go wide with fear. I wasn't going to go with him. I whimpered as the knife pressed against my neck. "Remember, scream and it hurts." He laughed. I nodded and tears began to form in my eyes. I saw the young boy, the one with the neckerchief, staring at me. I mouthed 'please' to him. The arm around my neck tightened and I was shaken violently. "NO!" John screamed in my ear. Right now, I wanted this over. I wanted to be in the skies with my mother. I felt the tears begin to roll and the blade began to cut into my neck.

I screamed.

The blade was moved away, but a stab of burning pain, flew into my body, depriving me of air. I felt the burn get worse, everytime the blade dragged down my arm, ending at my wrist. I watched the blood pool onto the green floor. _

Arthur's P.O.V

The girl screamed when the knife cut into her neck, letting the blood dribble out. The man went red in the face and stabbed her, dragging the blade down her right arm, ending the pain at the wrist. I don't think anyone, including myself has been through that sort of pain before. That was enough for me. I lurched forward and the girl started to tense rapidly at the sight of my sword. I put it away and punched the guy in the face. "Merlin, get the girl." I cried as I continued to beat the man. My servant ran towards the teenager, but she whimpered and backed away, clutching her arm. I continued to beat the man, until he fell over battered and bruised. I held him down by my boot.  
>"I'm going to let you walk away for the sake of the girl, but if you dare come near her again, I'll see you executed." I spat. He nodded grimly, before he stood up and walked off. "ARTHUR!" Merlin cried. I turned to see my manservant standing there. I ran up to him.<br>"Where is the girl?" I asked him.  
>"S-she took off." Merlin stammered. I sighed. "Come on, we'll have to follow her. She's in big danger." I said. The boy nodded and I followed him in the direction she went.<p>

Soon, we stumbled across a lake. The water was running red, which panicked me greatly. Merlin ran forward, searching nearby bushes for the frightened girl. "She's not here, Sire." The boy reported. I shushed him, I could hear sobbing come from behind a rock, about 200 yards away.  
>"Look, take my chainmail, sword and my gloves. Go back to Camelot Let me talk to her." I explained. Merlin hesitated but agreed. I gave him my things and he walked off, after giving the rock one last look.<p>

Once Merlin had gone, I turned to the rock, walking slowly towards it. I got to the boulder and noticed the girl, curled up against the side of it. The blood was all over her arm, and also her back. How come it was on her back too? What have they been doing to her?  
>"Hello?" I greeted myself. She jumped and began to tremble. "G-go a-away." She stuttered. I sat down next to her. She tensed so quickly, I had to move back. I sat infront of her, in the shallow water, not bothering how wet I would be. I wasn't sure about how I would help her, she was in such a state. "Please, I would like to help you." I sighed, "What's your name?" The girl lifted her head up, but not a lot. I still couldn't see her face. "C-Cleo." She whispered. I smiled and tried to get closer, but she was tensing too much. "Please? Cleo. I want to help you." I said, taking a grip of her hands. She pulled back, but I kept a firm grip. "L-leave m-me. D-don't hurt m-me." She trembled. "I wont. Now Cleo, would you like to come with me?" I asked. Cleo stiffened. I sighed and picked her up. She tensed, and stayed that way. I slowly walked away with her.<br>_

Cleo's P.O.V

Why do people have to interfere with my life? Why couldn't they have just left me alone? When he picked me up, he didn't launch me over his shoulder like I had expected. Instead, he kept me leaning on his chest, my blood stained arm, hanging down my side. "Come on, I have a horse a few minutes away from here." The man soothed. How come he knew me, yet I didn't know him?  
>"The sooner you get with your family, the better." I stiffened at his words. Did he mean go back with my guardian? I felt tears prick my eyes once more and my breathing started to come in short gasps. The man stopped and placed me on the floor. He kept me sitting up. He took my hand and placed it on his heart. "Feel my heart beating? Match it." I nodded and concentrated on my breathing.<p>

Eventually after 9 minutes, I managed to regain control over my breathing. "Y' name?" I asked. I was tired, and my words were becoming slurred. The man smiled.  
>"Prince Arthur, just call me Arthur, yeah?" He smiled. I felt my face pale again. Royalty? Helping me?<br>"Keep your hand there, don't panic" The Prince chuckled. I nodded.  
>"Now, can you tell me why you've just had a panic attack?" "N-No-No-one." I said, still trying to catch my breath.<br>"No one?" I nodded. "How come?"  
>"M-Mother d..di..." I felt my voice tremble at the last word. "Okay, and your Dad?" I shrugged. "What do you mean?"<br>"H-He left." I said, my gaze drifting from his. "How old are you?"  
>"Fourteen." Arthur nodded and his face dropped, letting his emotions show. _<p>

Merlin's P.O.V

I had been back to Camelot for about an hour now. I cleaned Arthur's armor and hung it neatly in his wardrobe. I ran to my room, my lonely room. Gaius left, to work in Ealdor with my Mother.

I got to my room and started to preparing medicines and other things that Gaius had taught me before he left. I sighed, I missed that old man. He was like a Father to me. My real father however, was a Dragon Lord, but now, I am the last of my father's kind. I heard a knock at my door. I walked across and opened the door. Standing there was Sir Leon. "Hi." I bowed my respect. He nodded and smiled. "Where's Arthur? I saw you return without him, but with his armor." The knight said, a frown creasing on his face. I sighed and looked at him.  
>"I'll tell you on the way down to the court yard. I have something to explain to you first." The knight nodded, and I walked out, shutting the door after me.<p>

"So what is it you need to explain to me?" The knight asked as we started our way down. "Arthur and I were out huntng, we ran into a girl, getting beat up by someone. Arthur, I think is bringing her back." I told him. I reached the steps and we stood waiting for Arthur.  
>"What do you mean, 'You think'." Sir Leon asked.<br>"Well, we had trouble getting her to realize she was safe with us." I sighed. The Knight nodded. I turned to face him. "When he comes, Arthur and I are going to be busy with the girl. I don't even know her name, she took off so fast, but can you do me a big favour?" I asked him. "Of course, I can only do anything, afterall, how many times have you helped myself?" The knight smirked. I nodded in thanks. "What is it?"  
>"Just sort out the horse for me?" I smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll just take it to the stable boys, they'll be able to sort it from there." I nodded and turned my attention to fast aproaching hooves. I rushed down the steps, to reach the bay horse. Arthur stopped the horse. I held out my arms to take the girl, who appeared to be resting. "Let me help, Sire." I said. Arthur nodded and Sir Leon helped me ease the girl into my arms. "Thanks." I smiled. Arthur jumped off the horse and the Knight walked off with the horse.<p>

I walked up the stairs with the girl, towards my room. "Where are you taking her?" the Prince asked. "To my chambers... so I can help her?" I said, turning around. The Prince hesitated and nodded.  
>"I'll help you." He said. "No, she's light, I can manage. Go clean yourself upm and rest. You've done a lot." I smiled. "Are you ordering me?" Arthur glared. "Yup." I smirked, turning to walk away.<br>"Just you wait until Cleo is back with her family." Arthur hissed. I chuckled and shook my head, but continued to walk towards the chambers. _

Cleo's P.O.V

I couldn't feel my right arm. What had happened to it? The sting before it went numb, it hurt so much. I stirred a little and kept my eyes shut. My mind was awake, but not me. What happened after the prince picked me up? I wasn't quite sure, but I can remember falling asleep at some point during the trip.

Something tickled my forehead, stroking it lightly. I didn't like this one tiny bit. Where was I? Who was with me? I panicked. I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I wanted to so bad, but there was nothing letting me. "Shh, it's fine." Someone soothed.

Finally, I forced my eyes to open. I blinked getting used to the light, and looking at the strange cielling. The hand stayed on my head, so I moved so they couldn't touch me. I heard them sigh. I looked to see a man, not the one that I met in the forest, but a different one, dressed in a brown trouses, blue top and a brown jacket. He also wore a red neckerchief.

"Relax, it's me, Merlin." He smiled. I didn't relax, I didn't know him one bit to be able to relax him. Someone knocked on a door quietly. "Come in." Merlin said softly. The door opened and someone seemed to tip toe in. "Hey Cleo, how are you feeling?" Arthur asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. He smiled at me, and I found myself panicking again. He remembered and edged away from me. "Why is she like that?" Merlin asked. "I think it's her family." The Prince said, not taking his eyes off me. "W-who are y-you?" I asked. I knew their names, but I wanted to know more, to gain their trust. "This is Merlin, and you know me, Arthur. You're in the Castle of Camelot. We're your friends." Arthur smiled. I didn't know what to make of that. Friends of Camelot, or not? 


	3. Life

Chapter 3: Life

Cleo's P.O.V

There's something about Merlin. I don't know what it is, but it makes my blood run cold. I can see it in his eyes, the way he hides a secret. Arthur is completely oblivious, but how come I picked it up straight away? I don't know... but maybe...no.

Merlin looks after me anyway. He seems loyal, but I don't know if I can trust him, the way he acts around me. You can see him tense, and his face, his expression. Arthur on the other hand, why does he seem to treat Merlin like he's a peice of dirt? Sure he's a servant, but still, Merlin needs respect too. Arthur is a caring man too, but you can see he fights to not show his expressions.

"Here, have some water." Merlin smiled. He sat down next to me. He handed me a cup in my left hand, as my arm was still pretty sore. I hesitated to take it from him. I took it from him and smiled in thanks. I took a sip and he took it from me again, only to place it on the bedside table. He looked at me, so I turned my gaze away from him.  
>"Cleo...what makes you hate us? Me and Arthur." Merlin asked.<br>"I don't hate you, I just don't trust you." I said plainly. "Where am I?" I asked after a minute of silence. I looked around the room. It was old, but quite cosy looking.  
>"You're in my chambers." Merlin smiled. "Sire wont allow anyone in his, apart from the odd few servants." Merlin smirked. Nice, an arrogant prat. "He seems...nice." I said sarcastically. I heard Merlin chuckle. "He is, once you get to know him. He is...a loyal friend." Merlin smiled.<p>

I looked at Merlin. Why was I even talking to him? Could I even trust him enough yet? I sighed and looked back towards the door, but he seemed persistant for something. He edged his chair closer a little. I scooted away. "Cleo..." He started. I looked at him. I could hear footsteps coming, so I looked back towards the door. "Cleo, where are your family?" Merlin asked. Oh no, not again. "Why do you have to ask?" I asked sternly, sulking back into the pillow. There was a knock on the door and a blonde hair dude popped his head around the door.

Arthur. He smiled me, so I shifted my gaze somewhere else, like the floor. Merlin sighed and got up. He muttered something to Arthur, something I couldn't hear, and went out of the room. I looked after Merlin. I heard Arthur shuffle around me, eventually sitting down on the stool beside me. "Where's Merlin gone?" I asked so suddenly. "I'm not sure, he said he was going to clean my room, but he had that odd look around him. I knew he was lying." Arthur smirked.  
>"Can't you clean your own room?" I asked, looking at him.<br>"I'm the Prince of Camelot, what do you expect? That's what Merlin's there for. He's my sevant." Arthur mused. I smiled and sighed.  
>"Merlin told me that he was your friend." I smiled. I turned to look at Arthur, who was looking rather stunned.<p>

"He really said that?" Arthur asked. I smirked and nodded. "Well, I guess, he's my friend too." Arthur smiled, going into a daze. I sighed and shook my head.  
>"You two, you don't express your feelings. I can see, your more than just friends. You two seem like best friends." I said. Arthur nodded.<br>"I guess." Arthur said, looking down. I sighed, that was enough talking.

I wont press Arthur. I can't. I'm a normal person, he is royalty. I have to be polite, or another episode of John will happen. I can't have that. You can see, even though it's deep in his eyes, the loyalty and the repect he has for Merlin. You can see he cares for everyone, but I don't know why he has to hide his own feelings, maybe being a Prince has something to do with it. I sighed and looked at Arthur, his face set as stone. "Arthur. Just because your royal, doesn't mean you can't have feelings. Everyone has feelings, and everyone likes it when their leaders show them." I smiled. "It helps them, as well as you." I looked at Arthur, I felt sorry for him now. "You're right." Arthur said, giving in. I nodded and waited for Merlin to come back.

"I don't want to panic you Cleo, but I need to know okay?" Arthur said after a while of being silent. I nodded and allowed the prince to carry on. "Where are your family?" I felt the tug on my heart, the tears burning the back of my eyes. I think I've had enough talking now. I bit my lip and looked down. "Cleo, please tell me, it will get better for you, I promise!" Arthur kept on pestering me, but I stayed silent.

"Cleo, please?" Arthur asked again. I felt my blood boil with annoyance, sadness and most of all, anger. When would this prat leave me alone? "THEY ARE DEAD ALRIGHT?" I cried out. At the same time, Merlin walked through the door. I let the first of my tears fall. I covered my face in my hands, my arm still very sore off the cut. I felt someone sit next to me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me into a little hug. "So who have you been living with?" Merlin asked. I looked at him and returned my gaze back down to the bed sheets.

I answered confidently, "The guy in the forest, John. He's my guardian." I looked at Arthur, and I watched the anger fill his eyes. I felt the warmth inside of me. He was beginning to show his feelings a little. I watched as sorrow mixed in with anger, but then it all stopped, returning to a plain, soft glare. I looked at him.  
>"Don't make me go back with him, with anyone." I said, shaking my head. "I don't trust."<br>"I'll find you a house." Arthur smiled. I felt my stomach drop. "No..no...He'll...J..John will find..." I stammered. "Arthur." Merlin said sternly. "Merlin, don't you have any chores to do tonight?"  
>"Sorry, I'm busy dealing with a patient." Merlin answered rather quickly. "Please Arthur, don't make me go alone, dont put me with anyone." I said. "Don't trust."<br>"What is it with you and trust?" The Prince of Camelot cried out. I shuddered. The tone of his voice made my heart sink. Tears flooded down my face. I stod up on unsteady legs and walked out of the chambers.

I walked across the court yard of the castle. It was dark and lifeless. The only sound you could hear, was the cackle of flames against the slow wind. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I screamed but immediatley covered my mouth art the demanding words that rang in rememberance inside my head. "Sh...it's okay." The familiar voice of Merlin soothed. I turned around to see him, and Arthur standing behind him. I backed away from them, glaring at Arthur. Arthur taught me something. Arthur taught me that I was scared of him, but when he found me, I liked him! How come it seems like I don't know him anymore?

I backed away, and my legs buckled. I ended up sitting on something in the middle of the court yard. Merlin came closer, but I allowed him, because he was wiser and kinder than his master. Merlin showed his feelings. Merlin...Merlin was a loyal friend.

Merlin came and sat next to me on the object, giving me a one-armed hug like before. He smiled at me, but I stayed staring at Arthur. Arthur took the hint and stopped following his manservant. That's when Merlin started his wise words.  
>"Arthur means you know harm. Yeah, he yells a lot, but that's because he's just a royal clotpoll." I almost laughed at the Prince standing with his well known glare. I looked at the servant. "But, he's a very good friend once you know him. He really is." Merlin made himself be heard, and I watched Arthur stiffen, a smile forming in his eyes. "That is why I have decided, no matter what Arthur says. Cleo, there is a spare room in my room, you can live with me." Merlin smiled.<p>

I looked up at Merlin's words. I felt my heart warm. Did that mean that there was people there for me? After all these years? I smiled at Merlin, but I didn't know what to say. "Merlin..." Arthur started. Merlin looked stubbornly at Arthur. Arthur actually shut up!  
>"So what do you say?" Merlin asked, turning back to me. Maybe... just maybe... I could turn a new page.<br>"Um, yes please?" I smiled.

Just maybe, that new page, will be a new life. 


	4. Beginning to Trust

Chapter 4: Beginning to Trust

Merlin's P.O.V

I saw Cleo's eyes warm at the sound of a place to live. I smiled and Arthur came closer. She tensed again and her eyes snapped up, watching Arthur's every move. I know why she is like this. It's all down to her guardian John. What had that man been doing to her before we crossed paths today? I will find out, I will.

Suddenly, I felt a feeling I had never felt before around Cleo. My head snapped up and my head began to swim. I blinked and looked at Cleo. I inhaled a quiet breath. I'd have to find out what that was about too. I continued to watch Cleo and Arthur.  
>"It's alright Cleo. You can trust him, like you can trust me." I said, putting an arm around her shoulder. This time she didn't shrug me off. I smiled at my achievement. I looked at Arthur and he looked downright jealous.<p>

Cleo nodded stiffly. She stood up and I stood up with her. "Cleo, why don't you go on up, and get sorted for bed, yeah?" I smiled at her. She nodded and watched Arthur once more, before passing him to go back up to our room. Arthur turned to me. "I saw what you done. What did you sense?" Arthur asked. I glanced at Arthur and rubbed the back of my neck.

Arthur had known about my magic for about four months now, after he had seen me use it to defeat some beast. He needed my help and he would have died if I hadn't of stepped in. He didn't take it as well as I thought at first. He locked me in the dungeons for about two hours, before releasing me after thinking it through. He still wasn't happy with me. I was relieved of my duties for a week or so. Then, he begged me to come back.

"Well?" Arthur asked impatiently, snapping me out of my musings. I blinked and looked at Arthur. "I don't know for sure, but I sensed something." I whispered. I looked at Arthur and he nodded. "I don't even think she is aware of her ablilities." "Very well. Do something to help her, and make sure she doesn't end up like Morgana or Morgause." Arthur confided. I nodded, determined to reach my goal.

"What if she hasn't got it?" I asked suddenly. "Then for the love of Camelot, thank god she hasn't." Arthur hissed softly. I smirked, I could see he cared for her. I bowed to my Prince and turned to leave the city. "Where are you going?" My Lord asked. "To speak to someone." I hinted.  
>"I'm coming with you." Arthur said, adjusting his gloves.<br>"No you're not. Go and try to talk to Cleo." Arthur was about to object, but my eyes flashed gold, but nothing happened. It was just a warning. "Fine." Arthur snapped, turning around and walking away. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Arthur." I called after him. My Prince dismissed it off with a wave. I laughed and carried on with my journey.

I reached the clearing an hour later. I sighed as I remembered the disturbing images of the sword I held to free the dragon, the last of it's kind. The dragon, the monster who turned Camelot, almost in ashes. Thanks to my Father, he helped Camelot, with the cost of his life. My head snapped up to the sky letting out a commanding roar of foreign words. Once I finished, I inhaled a deep breath and let it out.

Within an instant, a blast of wind from nowhere circled the clearing, and timed beat of wings could be heard. Bronze scales came closer, landing with a tremoring thud on the land beneath his giant, eagle-like feet.  
>"Merlin, what a pleasure to see you." The Dragon called weakly. I looked up and glared slightly, trying to find out what was the matter. "I'm sure you are aware of the girl." He said.<p>

"What, you knew about her?" I asked, not suprised about the dragon knowing before hand. He nodded his giant head and lowered it. I noticed that he didn't have that glow in his eyes as what he used to have. They were still golden, but not as much...mischevious. "What's wrong?" I eventually asked, giving in to the urge to ask.  
>"I'm sick young warlock. Just a little cold as those humans say." He chuckled, closing his eyes. I sighed and looked down. "You sure it's just a little cold? It's not like you to get sick." I pointed out. "Well, I do age Merlin. I will grow old." He said sternly. I nodded.<p>

Then I thought about Cleo.  
>"Cleo... the girl, do you know what's happened with her?" I asked suddenly. Maybe Kilgharra would tell me what happened to her. The beast coughed, spluttering a vague orange mist everywhere, even on me. I coughed and try to send the vile smell away from me. "Indeed Merlin, I know what has happened." The dragon paused, "However, you must find out from the girl, not from me. It will take time, but she will tell you." I nodded and put my hands in my pockets of my jacket. Then, without a goodbye, the dragon raised his wings, beating them to encourage a strong wind. He lifted into the air with a struggle, before setting back off for his cave. "Get well soon." I whispered.<p>

Even though, he has some trust to build back up in me, I still felt sorry for him. Kilgharra is the last of his kind, like I am the last of my kind. I watched him leave my sight, going behind the moutains before I turned back to the castle.  
>"Thankyou young warlock." The wise voice whispered in my head. "No problem." I smiled back. I sighed again, and walked away.<p>

I only got out of the forest, when something didn't seem right. I'm never ill, I don't seem to get ill. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and a burning in my chest. I groaned and mumbled under my breath. I dismissed it off for just a lot of exercise in one day, and continued to walk into the city. _

Cleo's P.O.V

I thought the this Prince didn't like to talk? I thought it annoyed him when his servant ranted on about nothing all the time? And yet, he seems to do it himself. I glanced out of Merlin's window, waiting for him to come back. Not once have I said a word to the Prince. He knows I'm listening though, well, now I'm not. I yawned slightly, before stepping up from my place and walking into my room, shutting the door after me.

That's when the Prince shut up. I smiled to my accomplishment and sat down on my bed. There was a knock on my door. I groaned under my breath, and my door opened. I lay back on the bed, staring up at the cielling. Arthur came and sat down beside me. "Why wont you talk?" He asked. I didn't answer him. "I comand you to talk to me." I looked at him, shooting him a nasty glare. No way was I going to talk on a command like that. He can't force me to talk. He sighed.

"Why wont you leave me alone?" I asked, sitting up. His face brightened up at my voice, but then dulled a little at my question. "Because I promised Merlin I would look after you, you see, he likes you, in a friend way." Arthur smiled. "I can look after myself." I said. "Oh really? And look where that got you." Arthur snapped. My head jolted up, and a twang at my heart tightened. Tears burned the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Although, he did notice.

His face immediatley filled with regret, turning pale, remembering the tone of his voice. He stood up and held the bridge of his nose, sighing so softly. He looked back at me, sorrow filling his face.  
>"Cleo...I'm sorry. I'm just a damned Prince." He said softly, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I mean you no harm. You know that. Merlin, Merlin will have me if I do hurt you, he gets so protective." Arthur smiled.<p>

He saw me relax a little, he smiled but kept talking. "John, your guardian. He'll not be able to get you, never in this world. As long as you stick by us in Camelot, as in, Me, Merlin and a few others, I'll introduce them to you later, maybe tomorrow, you'll be alright, okay?" I nodded and he smiled. He gave me a little hug. I noticed how he tensed as he did this. "Go to sleep, Merlin will be in soon." I nodded and lay back on the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." He smiled. I nodded and he walked out. I heard him walk through the room, gently shutting the door after him. I closed my eyes and turned over, on to my good arm, trying to hide my face as well as I could. That's when I started to think about John.

All the risks, everything that could happen between now and Merlin getting back was over the limit. Every little thing was bad, haunting and hurt me like a poison dagger. I have let people too close my my life. They could get hurt because of me. Merlin, he's out there, in the dark, alone. He could be kidnapped by my guardian, he could be killed, or worse, tortured.

John, he might know where I am, where I'm hiding. Am I hiding? Or have I ran away, and found a better home, a home where I could spend my life. He could be lurking around the castle, spying in until he found me. It wouldn't take him long, my blood on his hands will lead him. He could be in my room right now, waiting until I left this chamber.

I was being paranoid. I need to trust Arthur, in what he promises. But all promises made to me have been broken. My mother promised me she would stay with me, no matter what happened between our family. She left me. It wasn't her fault, but it wasn't fair. I felt a tear splash onto the bed sheet. I didn't like the feeling of not being safe. I climbed out of bed and ran bare footed out of the room, and a cross to the other side of the castle. _

Arthur's P.O.V

I lay on my front, my head already lost in my pillow. I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't help but stress over how I had talked to Cleo. She didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have been pressuring her to talk to me. I shouldn't be forcing anyone to talk.

I'm suprised Merlin hasn't came in to sort out his last minute errands, like he normally does on a night like this. However, I have saved him the favour, blowing out my own candles, and closing my own curtains. Poor Merlin, my friend. He's helped a girl today, better than I ever could. He isn't royalty though.

The hell with Royalty! A person is a person, they all have the same feelings, including myself. Why can't I show people my feelings? Why did my father have to teach me the wrong ways of living? Just because I'm royalty.

I groaned and my head sunk further into my pillow. I don't see why I have to not show my feelings. It might shock people though if I start to show them. Would it be worth it, or should I stick to my normal self? A door opening snapped me out of my rants. "Merlin... how did it go?" I asked, not looking up. No answer. That was strange. My head snapped up, pulling the dagger from under my pillow at the same time.

I jumped out of bed, ready to throw the dagger if needed, but I froze, looking at a bare footed teenager, with a pale, panicked look on her face. I sighed and I felt myself relax. I put my dagger back behind my pillow, incase I needed it ever again, and turned back to Cleo. "Come here." I said, sitting down on my bed, picking my shirt up off the floor and pulling it over my head. I patted the space beside me, encouraging her to come closer. I watched as she slowly came closer, but stopping about 7 steps away from me. "Come on Cleo." I smiled at her. She came a little closer, before she tensed, sitting on the bed next to me. I put an arm around her shoulder, and she immediatley tried to move away.

"I wont hurt you Cleo." I said to her. That was when I noticed how tense my own body was. I sighed and tried my best to relax, which should have been no problem. Once I relaxed, Cleo started to relax. I smiled. "That's better." I smiled, pulling her into a small hug, she didn't hug back. "Right, what's wrong?" I asked. Cleo smiled, laughing under her breath. She shook her head and looked back towards the door. "Paranoid, I guess." She replied quietly. I chuckled. "Look, no one will harm you. Like I said before, your guardian would have to think twice before coming here." I smiled at her. She nodded. Suddenly, my room door opened again with someone ranting.  
>"Arthur, I've lost her! Have you seen- oh." Merlin said, smiling when he saw Cleo. "Cleo..." He started.<p>

Cleo looked up, and every candle in the room lit up a small flame. We all exchanged astonished looks to one another. I watched as Merlin's jaw set still as stone, looking softly at Cleo. I nodded and smiled.  
>"Go on, Merlin take her and keep her company. Do not leave her alone in your room alone." I glared at Merlin. Merlin nodded and held out his hand, for Cleo to come. He smiled at her, and she slowly followed. "Bye Cleo, see you tomorrow." I smiled. Cleo walked out, leaving Merlin and I alone.<p>

"She definatley has it. She was the one that started it." I said softly. Merlin nodded, motioning with his hand, dragging the flames down, smouldering them all without even touching them. "Yeah, and she's also beginning to...trust us." Merlin smiled, feeling a little out of breath. "You alright Merlin, you're never ill and you certainly don't look well." I pointed out.  
>"I'm fine." Merlin replied quickly. I rolled my eyes.<br>"You're useless when it comes to lying." I said, raising my eyebrow. "I have to see to Cleo." Merlin said. "Goodnight." He said, before bowing his respect. My servant walked out of my doors, closing them gently behind him.

Merlin was right though, I thought. I climbed back into bed, musing over the thoughts Merlin had planted in my mind. Cleo definatley was beginning to trust us. 


	5. Rollercoaster

Chapter 5: Rollercoaster

Merlin's P.O.V

Why did my chest burn so much, it hurt to breathe? Why do I feel like this sort of thing has happened before? Cleo has gone to bed, and I've been lying awake in pain for another hour. I smiled at the thought of Cleo. I'll have an apprentice and I also have a responsiblity, other than looking after the bone-idle prat.

Pain scorched through my head, followed by a pained voice. I winced in pain and tried my best not to moan. "Merlin..." The wise voice inside of my head called.  
>"Yes?" I thought.<br>"I'm sorry...my cold... I've past it to you. It's poisoness for warlocks and sorcerer's. Merlin...I'm sorry...you have to fight..." The voice trailed off in my head. I panicked.

I'm poisioned? What do I do? Surely, magic would have to help, but I can't heal myself. Maybe a remody that Gaius taught me might work. I opened my eyes to look around the room for something that might help. My eyesight was greeted by a lot of black dots. I groaned as everything went hazy...and then black. _

Cleo's P.O.V

I woke up the following morning with the sunlight shining through my window. I smiled and rubbed by eyes, sitting up. I glanced around the familiar room, remembering what had happened to me previously. Everything came flooding back, making me frown.

Then I remembered the two people that helped me get through everything. Merlin and Arthur, the greatest people in my life. For once in my life, I felt almost safe. But John, he was still clinging around. I could sense it. I stood out of bed and changed into some clean clothes someone had laid out for me. I smiled and placed the beautiful dress on.

The dress was beautiful. It was a long dress, covering my ankles, but you were able to see my toes still. It was a deep shade of light blue, with white patterned center. it was beautiful. It matched my slightly curly, brunette hair.

Then everything was quiet. Too quiet. Something wasn't right. It was far too tense to be alright. The air held something. I put my shoes on from yesterday and walked out into the main room. I found Merlin still sleeping, not making a noise. I smiled, maybe I should wake him up? He'll be late for Arthur...

"Merlin?" I called out softly, mostly like a whisper. I sighed when he didn't respond, typical men. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, but realised it was colder than what it should have been. I shook him. "Merlin, are you okay?" I asked, almost shouting. This time, he repsonded, his eyes drifting open. I gasped when I heard a voice... his voice. But his mouth wasn't moving.

"I'm ill Cleo. I'm posioned. Get Arthur." Something in my mind said. My jaw dropped. He smiled sympathetically and closed his eyes. "Merlin! No! Don't sleep!" I cried. I rushed to the door, and looked about.

I noticed a guard standing down the stairs. I stumbled down and faced him.  
>"Excuse me?" I asked. The guard looked at me in an unpleasant way, which me seem to want to squirm away. "What do you want?" he asked, now I was a little taken back. I bit my lip, but talked for the sake of Merlin.<br>"My friend... Merlin...he wants Arthur, can you please get him?" I asked, a little quiet. "Please?" The guard looked at me wearily, but sighed and nodded. He walked away, soon replaced by another guard. I nodded in satisfaction and raced back to see Merlin.

Merlin was now attempting to sit up. I darted forward and helped him. Sitting behind him so I could support him. "Merlin, you have to stay with me! Please!" I cried. He smiled at me.  
>"Cleo... you have a good heart." He said, a choke in his voice. "Merlin, no! You will get better!"<br>_

Arthur's P.O.V

"Sire? A girl is requesting your presence in Merlin's room. She says it's important." A guard said, knocking on my door. My jolted up, remembering Cleo.  
>"Right, okay, thanks." I said through the door. I heard the knight walk away, back to reclaim his post and I quickly got ready in some comfortable clothes. I had the day off today, and I planned it by building trust with Cleo.<p>

I ran down the halls, to Merlin's chamber, to find the door open. I walked through to find Cleo holding Merlin. Merlin looked...all but dead. I lurched forward so I was at his side. Cleo looked at me with panic filled in her eyes. "Merlin, what's happening?" I asked sternly. "Poisoned by...the great dragon...was accident." He muttered. Great, just what we needed.  
>"You have to help me Arthur! I can't let Merlin die. He-he is my friend." My heart warmed at the word 'friend'. She was trusting us already. I nodded and stood up, looking around the room. "Ar..tur." My manservant murmured. "Merlin, don't talk. I'm thinking." I said. I looked at Cleo, in time to see her eyes flash a weak gold. Merlin's breathing quickened. I looked between them both.<p>

After a few moments, Merlin calmed down, some colour flooding into his face, but not properly. He smiled at me, and nodded at me. I turned to Cleo. I watched her clutch her head in pain, with her good arm. Her face paled dramatically and tears began to stroll down her face. She backed away, running out of the room, away from Merlin, and away from me.  
>"Arthur, go after her!" Merlin groaned, his hair sticking to his forehead with all the sweat. "What about you?" I asked impatiently. Merlin laughed.<br>"You never change do you?" He laughed. I heard feet outside of Merlin's room. "I wont leave you alone." I said stubbornly. I dashed out of the room to find Gwen making her way along the corridor with sheets in her hands. "Gwen!" I cried. She turned to look at me. She smiled and I motioned to her to come to me with my hand. "Sire, I have to get these sheets to Morgana's old room." Gwen laughed as she stopped infront of me. "I need you to do me a favour. Please? I'll take the sheets to the room." I asked quickly.  
>"Yes, go on?" She smiled. "Can you make sure Merlin doesn't faint like a girl while I'm gone?" I smiled. "I heard that you prat." Merlin muttered. "Shut up idiot." I smirked. I looked at Gwen and, my face falling serious.<br>"What's wrong with Merlin?" Gwen asked.  
>"He's just not well, will you look after him until I get back please?" I hate having to beg, but this was serious.<br>"Sure. Here's the sheets." Gwen smiled. I nodded and took the sheets. "Thank you!" I called, running down the corridors towards Morgana's old room.

Soon I was in the corridor of Morgana's room, but to be honest, her room is in the same corridor as mine...and the kings. I carried the sheets carefully, Gwen would kill me if I messed thhem up. I walked as fast as I could, thinking at the same time. I needed to think of where the teenager could go. This question troubled me as I stepped through the doors. I carried them to the cupboard and placed them inside. I sighed as I spotted one of Morgana's old dresses. The green one, she wore all the time. Green and purple were her favourite colours. I smiled at the dress, coated in a think layer of dust. I closed the door and walked out of the room. I needed to find Cleo, not to think about Morgana at the moment.

Where could Cleo be? This Castle is huge! She could be anywhere, even running out of the castle grounds as we speak. No, I had to think properly through these things. Let's see... I leaned on the wall, gazing at the ground, my eyes dazed with thought. Cleo is only beginning to trust Merlin and myself, but that trust could be knocked right back down again. She doesn't know us that well, and she doesn't know any of our favourite places. She only knows where our rooms are. Of course! She wouldn't go out of the castle, knowing that John, her guardian could still get her, whether it is him or not. He could send other people for her. So maybe...just maybe. I snapped my head off, bouncing off the wal and running around the corner to my room. I opened my doors which were unsurprisingly unlocked. I tiptoed in and shut the door carefully. "Cleo?" I called out softly. There was no answer. "Cleo, please, answer me!" I walked around the room with silent feet. She was here, I could tell, everything was tense. There was no sound, and nothing was breaking the silence. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I lifted my feet up and peered under the bed. "Hello." I smiled. _

Cleo's P.O.V

How have I got this ability? I don't want it, and I never had it before. The moment they saw me, I knew I had to hide. Especially when I was in Camelot and Arthur was the son of Uther, the person that would have killed me straight away. I walked as quick as I could along the corridors of the beautiful castle. Running would only spread suspicion. I don't know where I was heading, but I knew it was somewhere safe.

I opened the door of Arthur's room, which was unlocked to begin with. That boy really needs to learn to look after his property. Then again, he might have been in a rush this morning when I called for him. I closed the door, just as I heard footsteps coming up the hallway... towards this room. I panicked and tried to find somewhere to hide. I quickly crawled under the bed and held my breath. I tucked my knees up to my chest and waited. "Arthur? Are you in here?" Then I thought I did stop breathing. Uther. I felt the tears spring up in the back of my eyes. I heard a sigh and then feet softly walk out of the room. I slowly let out a relived breath, before blinking and letting my tears roll. Then the door opened again. "Cleo?" It was Arthur. I held my breath. Who knows what he will do to me now he knows that I can do magic! "Cleo, please, answer me!" I heard him walk around the room, stopping at the bed. His legs suddenly vanished once he sat on the bed. "Hello." He smiled, looking down under the bed at me. I couldn't help but smirk at the funny look. He was upside down, and his blonde hair was just... funny, dangling, brushing against the floor. His eyes smiling, his face smiling, softly. I felt my tears stop, but I couldn't stop the ones running down my cheeks. His face fell for some reason or another, probably because I was crying. "Come on, come out from under there." He said, holding out his hand. I hesitated. I didn't know if I could trust. "I wont hurt you. I promised that before, and I never break my promises." the Prince said. The hand went away, and so did his head. He came back a minute later, but this time, he was on the floor, and he was still smiling. "Arthur!" A voice bellowed. Oh no, the king. "Father?" Arthur called, quickly getting out from under the bed. "What are you doing on the floor?" Uther called. "I-I lost my gloves, I was looking for them." Uther's son lied.  
>"Isn't that a job for you idiotic manservant?" Uther asked. "It is! But Merlin is busy with a patient." Arthur explained. Then there was silence. "Okay, fair enough. I want you to patrol the lower town immediatley. Something has been disturbing the life down there." The King ordered.<br>"Fair enough. Will get right on it. Get some knights and get a servant to get my horse ready please." Arthur asked. Again, there was another silence, before the sound of boots walking out of the door. Arthur dropped to his knees again and looked at me.  
>"Please Cleo, come out and I'll take you to Merlin. We both know about you and we wont hurt you. You know that." The hand reached out again, and this time, I slowly took it. Arthur smiled and helped me out from under the bed.<p>

"Come in!" Merlin coughed. I opened the door slowly, to find Merlin lounging on his bed, with a girl sitting next to him, putting a cloth on his forehead. Merlin's eyes brightened up at the sight of me. His pale face gaining a little more colour. I hung by the door, silently questioning Merlin about the pretty lady. "This is Gwen, Gwen this is Cleo." Merlin smiled. I smiled at Gwen, and moved three steps closer.

Gwen was a very pretty person. Her skin was slightly tanned with, dark brown curly hair. She wore a pretty dress. It was a darker shade of white with patterened blue strips through the dress. She looked very pretty. Even her smile was pretty. Her eyes though, they were the same colour as her hair, but they were filled with worry, panic and wonder. "Hello, Cleo. Are you alright? Why did you run off?" Gwen asked. Merlin chuckled and I felt my face fall even more if it could. "Cleo ran off because she had a little scare. Don't you worry Guinevere. Go on. Cleo's here, go tend to your duties." Merlin smiled. Gwen nodded and smiled at me. "If you need me, just ask okay?" Gwen smiled. I nodded and side stepped as she passed me. Once she passed, I looked at Merlin.  
>"I-I'm Sorry." I stammered. That's all I said. I didn't feel welcome anymore. I felt horrible, unclean. _<p>

Merlin's P.O.V

It's like being on a rollercoaster with Cleo. At first, she's not talking to Arthur and myself. She muttered the odd word or sentence as quietly as she could. She never came within a few meters of us and she jumped when ever we touched her, when we were trying to pull her into a hug. Then all of a sudden, she was gradually getting used to us, allowing us to take her hand for comfort, and she talked more often, revealing something about herself slowly. We still know nothing about her though.  
>"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, looking at me after Gwen had left the room. She looked uncomfortable, and looked like she was going to go back to square one at any point. I sighed and smiled at her. I began to sat up and winced at the pain in my chest. Her eyes went wide, and she darted forward. I assumed she was attempting to help me.<br>"What are you sorry for? You didn't cause my pain." I smiled. "For...for...my unexpected gift." Cleo smirked, but I could tell she was being serious. I looked at her, and she relaxed under my gaze.  
>"Look, you're not the only one like this. I can help you, but you have to trust me okay?" I smiled. She nodded and her gaze drifted to the floor. "Where's Arthur?" I asked after a while.<br>"He went on patrol." I said, moving to look out of the window. She frowned, but I could tell she was thinking. "What do you mean? 'You can help me'?" I sighed and she looked at me. "Well, it's hard to explain. But you need to trust me okay?" Cleo was confused, I could tell. She nodded and turned to look out the window. I saw Cleo smile at something, so I slowly stood up and walked to the window.  
>"You shouldn't be walking." Cleo pointed out.<br>"But it's not my legs that hurt." I laughed. "So? You're still recovering. Get back into bed. No buts." She smiled. I laughed and hugged her. "Thank you Cleo." I smiled. I felt Cleo put her arms around me too. I immediately felt my stomach flutter with pride. Had Arthur and I won Cleo?  
>_<p>

Guardian John P.O.V.

The cave was dark, but clean. The sun shined, reflecting the water on the cielling before me. I glanced at the witches beside me. They were beautiful and I knew they would help me. "Tell me, why have you came to seek us?" The blonde one asked. "To ask if you can help me." I said shortly.  
>"What is your name?" She asked.<br>"John. And yours?" "I'm Morgouse. This is my beloved sister, Morgana." The dark haired girl smirked an unfriendly grin.  
>"Why do you want our help?" Morgana asked. "To get my revenge." I smirked.<br>"Very well. I suspect it has something to do with Camelot?" Morgouse asked. "Indeed." I grinned.

feel free to review please, and add to your favourites and alerts!

What do you predict? What do YOU want to happen? I would love an idea or two... 


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan Merlin's P.O.V

"Will you be okay for a few hours?" I asked the brunette girl. "Where are you going?" She asked instead. It's been a few months now since I have known Cleo. It's been a few months and she is already beginning to trust us. The teenager is very much on her way to recovering completely after past, but she still doesn't like to be left alone. "I have to go hunting with Arthur for a few hours. Will you be okay?" I asked again.  
>"I'll be fine Merlin." She beamed. I walked forward and embraced the girl in my arms. She hugged me back, and I couldn't help but smile at my achievement. "No magic while I'm gone, okay?" I smiled, breaking away from the hug. "Yes sire!" Cleo said sarcastically. "Gwen will be around if you need her." The girl nodded and I left her be.<p>

As I walked down to the courtyard, I couldn't help but think about how much Cleo has achieved in the past few months. She doesn't seem to mind me much. Infact, she seems rather comfortable around me. Escpecially when we're in the corridors, walking around and she seems to get ever so close to me. I can see her all tensed up, and the look of panic radiating from her eyes, it's enough to tell me she's still scared. She barely talks to Arthur though. I still think she's a little uncomfortable around him. Arthur can see it, and it amuses me to watch the emotions dance in his eyes. It's a special treat to watch the Prince of Camelot show his emotions, especially to a commoner. "Come on idiot, we have to get back before midday." Arthur groaned. I rolled my eyes. "Why can;t you be nice to me like you are when Cleo is around?" I complained. "Because, I get bored." Arthur smirked. "Prat."

Guardian John P.O.V

The plan was to wait for the Prince and his manservant to leave camelot. The plan was to get inside the castle and kidnap the brat of a girl. How dare she humiliate me! She will pay for this.

But I have a new, updated plan. It's much better than the one before. It will work brilliant, and it will also scare the living daylights out of the teenager. A man on the inside, working for us, and working for Camelot. He has been for about 5 weeks now. He is the man that knows this Cleo and willingly help us. It was a matter of time...a matter of hours before our plan went ahead.

Cleo's P.O.V

My mind remains blank. I cannot remember what has happened since...since I told Merlin goodbye when he went for his hunting trip with Arthur. How many hours has it been? Days? Why are my hands roped up to a wall? Where am I? Where were Merlin and Arthur, my two closest yet best friends? What have I done? Why do I have a pair of familiar, but unfamiliar eyes staring at me with pleasure? Pleasure of what?

My head hurt. I groaned and tried to turn away from the set of eyes that were constantly staring at me. "John, we found these two in the woods. They seemed to be very close to us. What should we do with them?" Someone asked. Oh no! John! He found me! He's got me! How? His eyes stayed staring at me, but they seemed to gleam with even more pleasure. Then it struck me. Who have they captured. "Bind them." He chuckled. "Where?" "For godsake! Anywhere!" His eyes turned away from me, so I managed to follow them towards the door. I saw the silhouette of a red neckerchief, and a lock of blonde hair. My eyes widened, and I could feel something building up inside of me, like something was threatening to explode. John walked out, and stayed out. The door was left a fraction open. I struggled to see what was happening. I had to think of a way to get out of this mess, and get my friends out too.

I could feel my anger, my fear, my confusion drift to me all at once, again. Too many emotions, and I don't think I can handle it. I could hear shouting and screams of anger come from next door. "Where is she?" I could here being repeated all the time. Arthur. I looked down at the rope, rubbing constantly on my wrists. Something, feeling like adreneline rushed through my body, covering my sound of speech, but not hurting my chest in order to breathe. Everything infront of my eyes, changed colour. Everything I saw, glowed orange. It only lasted a split second. Then my hands were free.

There was only one answer for this. Magic. How could I have forgotten? How stupid am I? Putting everything at the back of my mind, forgetting to curse myself for forgetting such a thing. I stood up slowly, and crept towards the door. I peered out with one eye to find Merlin and Arthur bound, and kneeling infront of the kidnappers. "You, my prince, will make a very good ransom. As for you, Richard, take him outside. I don't care what you do to him, whether you kill him or not. Just take him. He's stuck his nose in quite a bit and there will be an end to it." John spat. I gasped, I wouldn't let that happen. I needed to think fast now.

I could create a diversion. It would be dangerous, but maybe we could all get out. It was the only way, I guessed. I opened the door quietly, but just enough so I could poke my head out so Arthur and Merlin could see me. No one else. They saw me and their eyes went wide, but quickly pushed the alarm away, so no one else could spot me. I concentrated on their ropes, feeling the adreneline wander through me. Again, everything I saw was gold, and the ropes binding my friends' hands dropped to the floor.  
>"You...!" I heard a stern voice. I snapped my gaze to John. My adreneline stayed in my body, but no orange sight came when a breeze lifted all men into the air, thudding down on the wood, on their backs. Merlin and the prince staggered up. "Come on Cleo!" Arthur cried, heading out of the door with Merlin right behind him. I sprinted after them.<p>

Twigs snapped as three sets of heavy feets thudded on the ground. We ran, our enemies, steps behind us. Merlin and Arthur ran infront of me, while I tried to think. Something wasn't right back there. "In here!" Arthur hissed, holding back and dragged me gently into a small clearing. We stopped and everything held a breath. The air became tense, waiting for a sudden movement of something. When all became silent, everything relaxed. I sighed and dropped down to sit against a tree. "Cleo, what happened?" Merlin asked softly. "How long?" I asked.  
>"What?" Arthur and Merlin said together.<br>"How long have I been gone?" "A few hours at least. We were hunting still." Arthur smiled. I nodded. "What happened?"  
>"I don't know. I remember saying goodbye to Merlin when he left the room this morning. I can't remember a thing after that." I described. Merlin and Arthur sighed.<br>"Have they hurt you in any way?" Merlin asked. "Does your head hurt?" He asked. I shook my head, still pondering over what had happened within a few hours. "It doesn't matter now. I suggest as it's dark, we rest here tonight. We can be home by midday tomorrow." Arthur suggested. Merlin muttered an agreement and turned away to look over the camp.  
>"Idiot, go get the firewood. I'll go hunt for something." The prince smirked.<br>"Dollop head." Merlin muttered. "What can I do?" I asked, folding my arms. "Stay here." My eyes widened.  
>"No, no, no. I can't stay here. On my own." I cried, standing up and edging so that I was between Merlin and Arthur. "Cleo, guard the clearing. For me?" Merlin smiled. I shook my head. "No, no, no! Can't be left alone!" I stuttered.<br>"You can! Just for 5 minutes. I wont go far Cleo." Merlin smiled. I sighed and gave in. I nodded wearily and sat down at the base of the tree again.  
>"Thank you Cleo. We wont be long. We promise." Arthur stated.<p>

It wasn't even minutes after Arthur and Merlin had left to do their 'chores' that everything seemed to tense up again. The bushes rustled at the side of me. There was no wind, so why? A twig snapped seconds after. My breathing hitched. A figure stepped out, his hood hiding his face. He spoke some foreign words. I felt a wave crash into my forehead, making me dizzy. My head fell back against the tree, and then my sight turned black. _  
>Arthur's P.O.V<p>

Hunting was harder than it seemed this evening. I managed to catch two rabbits, and that was in the space of half an hour. I could have caught five by this time, but my mind kept taking over and my feet weren't as quiet as normal. How can someone do this to a girl? What has Cleo done to make them do this to her? Then again, Cleo probably didn't do anything.

"Arthur!" I turned my head in the direction my manservant was calling. He was back at camp already? He's getting faster and these chores I give him. I sighed and walked back to the clearing. I got there and saw Merlin sitting there up against a tree, next to Cleo who appeared to be asleep.  
>"Merlin. Why aren't you cleaning up the clearing? And doing what I asked you. What's wrong with Cleo?" I glared. He stayed quiet. He shook his head and looked down. I was confused, Merlin always back chatted. Why isn't he doing that now?<p>

Then I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. Something was behind me, and I could tell by Merlin's face. Within seconds, I had unsheathed my sword and span around to face whatever was there. A man with raven hair stood there. Hands in his pockets, he stood there and smiled. The smile wasn't warm and welcoming. It looked rather ugly and unwelcoming. "Who are you?" I asked.  
>"Balinor." Merlin's face went pale at his name. "F-F-Father?" He stuttered. Then it hit me, he wasn't here for a father and son reunion. I stood in the way so Balinor could see Merlin. "Can I not see my son and daughter?" He laughed.<br>"D-daughter?" Merlin looked like he was going to pass out. "Merlin shut up." I groaned.  
>"Yes, my boy. My daughter." Balinor laughed.<br>"What proof can you give?" I asked. "Look at me, and then look at them. We're all magic." He pointed out. "Well, still you're going to have to go through me to get to them." I said quite calmly.  
>"Oh please! I only need the girl!" He spat. He was getting annoyed now. "The 'girl' has a name." Merlin muttered.<br>"Pass her here boy." Balinor demanded. Merlin looked at Cleo and turned his determined eyes back to his father.  
>"No."<p>

Guardian John's P.O.V

We knew Merlin was going to turn Balinor, my dear friend down. So as I hid in the bushes with my fellow team mates, waiting for the signal, I sniggered at the two boys' determination. I rolled my eyes as when it seemed that Balinor was going to get nowhere. I stepped out of the bushes and walked to Balinor's side. "Ah, so you found them. You clever man." I chuckled. "Hand over the girl. Be a good prince." I snarled.  
>"No!" The prince of Camelot hissed. "She is worth nothing to you."<br>"She's worth nothing to you either." Balinor spat.  
>"She's worth everything to me. And Merlin." The brat began to stir. I smirked evily. "W-Wha's goin' on?" Cleo slurred.<br>"Hush Cleo. Stand up but stay behind me." Merlin murmured. He stood up to side with his prince. I chortled as the teenager's distant eyes danced around to find out what was going on. Then her eyes fell onto me and her unknown father. "You." She said sternly.  
>"Wow, attitude already. We'll soon have that beaten out of you."<p>

Suddenly a gust of wind hit me full force in the chest, Balinor was affected the same. We flew through the air before we smacked down onto the soft earth, which still managed to wind us. As we lay there gasping for air, I listened.  
>"RUN! C'MON! RUN!" Arthur yelled. I listened to their feet fade away from here. I groaned and hit the back of my head off the ground. "You idiot. Next time, I choose the plan. This one failed. I told you mine was better. But no, you just had to go with your plan, the one that would fail. Didn't you?" Balinor spat. "Don't bother coming back to the camp until sundown." Balinor grunted.<br>_

Please review and tell me what you would like to happen! because im getting a very big writers block at the moment! 


	7. Family's Bond

Chapter 7: Family's Bond

Arthur's P.O.V

It was a silent trip back to Camelot. I was leading, as always, but Merlin was lagging far behind than usual. I kept taking side glances at Cleo. Her brow was in a tight line and her eyes looked distant. She looked confused. "Are you alright there Cleo?" I asked. She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't. I just let it go. "Well we're here if you need to talk to us, okay?" "Okay." She smiled, but her smile did not reach her eyes. "Merlin, how about you? You've been awful quiet for a cheeky servant like you." I smirked, awaiting for his comeback.

"Prat." I jumped a little. The voice was Merlin, but, inside my head? I looked around to see if that was actually true. Cleo didn't even flicker when I glanced at her. She was invaded by her thoughts to actually notice such a thing. I glanced back to Merlin, who was smirking his cheeky grin when he was up to something that wasn't good. I glared at him. "I'm the one talking to you. In your head." His voice said again. I nodded and let Merlin come up to walk beside me. "Are you alright?" I asked him.  
>"Of course! I just found out that for the past fourteen years, I have had a sister." He muttered. "I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for?" Merlin laughed out in shock. "For you and Cleo having to go through this." I sighed.<br>"I don't even think Cleo actually know. She was unconcious remember?" I reminded him.  
>"Oh yes." I chuckled lightly. Merlin didn't say anymore after that.<p>

The white walls of Camelot appeared an hour after sunset. Just as we were walking through the courtyard, I began my list of many evening jobs that Merlin would be needing to occupy himself with. "Merlin, I need you to muck out and see to the horses, get my dinner and bring it to my chambers, find me some night clothes, tidy my room and prepare my bed, then-" "Then feed your dogs, polish and mend your boots and then mend your armour?" Merlin finished. "I was going to say that you could have the night off for once. But yes, you can do those chores too." I smiled. I side glanced to Cleo to see a small grin covering her face. "Cleo, come with me. Merlin go get started on the jobs." We set off on our different ways, Merlin giving a long look at Cleo.  
>"Make sure she is kept safe." Merlin glared.<br>"You forget Merlin, I'm the one that gives the orders around here." I glared back. "Prat."  
>"Idoit."<br>"Clotpole."  
>"Girl."<br>"Dollophead."  
>"Nincompop."<br>"What is that?"  
>"MERLIN! CHORES!" I laughed.<p>

On the way up to Merlin's room, I ran into Gwaine on the stairs. I chuckled inside, he was probably going to the tavern for the night, only to turn up very late in the morning for training. I knighted the man not so long ago and I know very well, he is one of the two knights who would kill anyone that would harm Merlin. "Ah! Gwaine!" I smiled.  
>"Oh look, It's the princess!" Gwaine chuckled, stopping to let Cleo and myself catch up.<br>"Cleo just go inside." I pointed to the door. She nodded and walked through. "Can you do me a favour?"  
>"Why would I? There's a tavern outside." "Because...it's for Merlin." Gwaine's back straightened. "What did you do?" His glare was furious, making me step back. "I did nothing! I would just ask you to keep an eye on Cleo for me?" I asked.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because. It's the kid that has a demon for a guardian." I sighed. Then I looked up, making sure Cleo wasn't about. "And she's Merlin's little sister."<br>"No way!" "Yeah, she is. Found out today." I rolled my eyes. "Now please, can you look after her? For Merlin's sake? I'll pay you."  
>"I don't want your stinking money. I'll do it as a friend, for Merlin only." Gwaine said, walking inside the door of Gaius' old room. Then he turned around with a sly grin plastered on his face. "But I would like a selection of wine, ale and mead sent up here." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Fine, but don't get too drunk."  
>"No promises."<p>

Gwaine's P.O.V.

A night away from the tavern wasn't so bad after all. When I asked the Princess to send up some drinks, he even send up two plates for food for the girl and myself. "Cleo? Are you going to come and eat this food or am I going to have to eat it all by myself?" When I got no anser, I began to worry. "Cleo?" No answer. I strode towards the door of Merlin's old bedroom, but stopped when the door slowly opened. A tall teenager stood there, half hidden behind the door. Her skin was pale and she had raven like hair... like Merlin's. The prince wasn't kidding. "There you are," I smiled softly, "Are you going to come out, or just stay behind the door?" Silence. I frowned at her. Could she even talk? I took another step forward, but she took one back, the door slightly closing. Her body tensed and her eyes widened.

Of course! She doesn't even know me. To her, I could be a friend of her guardian's. "It's alright!" I soothed. I stopped, and took a few steps back, watching her shoulders sag in relief. "Please Cleo, I'm a friend of Merlin's. Very close friend. Best friends actually." Still nothing. I chuckled and sat down on a stool. "I wont hurt you. I couldn't, even if I wanted too. Which of course I don't. If you know Merlin, your a friend for life, I can promise you that. I hurt no one... unless they hurt my Merlin. That includes the Princess too." I saw her lips quirk into a grin. That's better. Now, please come and eat something." The door slowly opened and she slowly made her way down the steps. I turned around on my seat and began to prepare the food. _  
>Cleo's P.O.V<p>

I have never known someone drink so much ale as much as... this guy. I watched as the knight of Camelot downed the last of the ale. I sat in the corner next to the fire. I've had my dinner. So has Merlin's friend who's name I cannot remember. Gavin, was it? Or maybe Gerard? Once he finished the ale, he turned onto the wine, drinking all of that's contents, then moving onto...mead.

I hate it when they drink. They remind me of them. They would beat me and hurt me when they got drunk. It wouldn't stop until, well, either them or myself passed out. "Where's your Merlin then?" Gerard or Gavin or what ever his name is asked. "Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question.  
>"Meh name is G-waine." He slurred his words, ending in a hiccup. Ah, Gwaine. "Now, where is your brother?"<br>"I don't have a brother." I replied quietly. "Ye do. Merlin's ye bro'er." Gwaine laughed. "I think I would know if I had a brother." I said, confused. "He is ye bro'er! Even the Princess said so." "Then why didn't he tell me?" I cried. Gwaine gave a shrug. I rolled my eyes. Now I felt a mixture of emotions I have never felt before. I felt furious, bewildered, upset. I felt so many things that something inside me snapped, my anger controlling everything. My vision turned gold before I could even think, making the chair Gwaine was sitting on break. Luckily, he was too drunk to even notice a thing. I ran from the room, my head filled with thoughts... but mostly my anger. _  
>Merlin's P.O.V<p>

"Is there anything else you would like me to do, sire?" I mocked as the Prince ate the last slice of bread. "Pour me some wine and then take everything back to the kitchens, then come back up here." I rolled my eyes, and done what was requested.

On the way back from the kitchens, I figured I had enough time to detour from my orders to check upon Cleo. So I decided just to do that. I walked across the courtyard, deciding I'd take the longer route back to the Prince's room. I walked up the tower, stopping at my room. I walked into our room once I was there, only to find Gwaine sprawled on the floor, with a silver goblet clutched in his hand. His seat was broken and he seemed to be sleeping, passed out more like. It was silent. Too silent.  
>"Cleo?" I called out. I got a snort from Gwaine, but that was it. "Dammit." I sprinted from the room, heading as fast as I could to Arthur's room.<p>

"ARTHUR! SHE'S GONE!" I screamed through the room, not caring about our rankings. "Arthur?" I called more quietly.  
>"Merlin...we have a slight problem." Arthur sighed, walking up to me. "What?"<br>"You're shouting, and making the whole situation worse." Arthur groaned. "She knows."  
>"Where is she?" Arthur put a finger to his lips with one hand and pointed towards the other end of the room with another. There stood Cleo, her back turned and her arms crossed. "Cleo..." I whispered, walking forward. Cleo turned, tears rolling down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "I couldn't. I wanted to but..."<br>"But what? There is no reason!" "I only found out today! I can't even grab it yet Cleo! Please!" I cried. I smiled as a tear strolled down my face. "You're my sister." I watched Cleo, her face lined with tear streaks. I stared at the Prince's freshly polished floor, now covered in a few tear drops.

Then, arms were around my waist in such a hurry, I didn't know how to react. My sight was covered by a bundle of dark coloured hair. I felt the wet tears of Cleo against my chest. I smiled and embraced her in the hug. "I-I'm sorry!" Cleo cried. "It's alright." I chuckled, giving her a tight squeeze. Once she recovered, she looked up and smiled at me. "How did you find out?" I asked.  
>"Gwaine." She whispered. "The worst way to find out. Was he drunk?" Arthur asked. Cleo nodded. "Right, we'll have his punishment set up." Arthur smirked at Merlin. Merlin grinned and nodded. _<br>Gwaine's P.O.V

"Merlin, please, get me out of here?" I begged. My neck ached, and so did my legs, and my arms. My skin burned in the summer heat. Merlin chuckled as he walked along with Cleo at his side. "Sorry, Prince's orders." "Please, before they come back? At least get me a drink of water!" I cried. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Cleo, would you like to help me?" Merlin grinned. She nodded and walked inside a shelter with Merlin.

In a few minutes, they were back out again as promised, but not with my water, or a set of keys to get me out of here. They both held baskets of rotten tomatoes and cabbages. Onions, potatoes and maybe an apple or two joined the baskets. Lots of vegetables. "Merlin, I'll get my revenge on you for this." I laughed. People flooded from their chores to join in the fun of pelting me with eveything they could get there hands on. Merlin and Cleo joining in too of course. "Well this is one way to get your five a day." I groaned, dodging a tomato.  
>_<p>

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :D

I will love you if you do!

sorry for the lack of timing with this story. It's just a get it up when I can. I have band practice and school work for exams to be doing. But I promise, there are a few more chapters to this left. 


	8. Unexpected Ending

Chapter 8: Unexpected Ending

Cleo's P.O.V

I've never slept so well before. When I awoke, it was nearing midday. Why has Merlin let me sleep so long? We've known about being brother and sister for some time now, a few months maybe. Life has never been better- I have had no more run-ins with Guardian John or Balinor anymore, which I am taking as a good thing. Maybe, they have given up.

I lay staring at the wooden ceilling for sometime before I decided to get up. I got ready in another beautiful dress Gwen has made kindly made for me. Once I was ready in my green dress, I walked out of my room.  
>"Merlin?" I called out. No answer. It was no surprise, he had Arthur the 'Great Pratness' to see too. I shrugged it off and ate the ham sandwhich that was left out for me. Maybe I could find him around the castle.<p>

I gave up looking for Merlin and Arthur half an hour ago. I had searched everywhere possible on the Castle grounds for them; the armoury, Arthur's room, stables, kitchen and I even listened for voices in the throne room, I walked back to my room- with the conclusion that they had gone hunting without me- to see if Merlin would be there anyway. It was then I was greeted by something suprising.  
>"Sire!" I cried out in a almost a whisper. I bowed my head, and stayed that way. Dammit, I thought. The King is here. What is he doing here? "Can I help you with anything?"<br>"I was just passing through, waiting for that boy, Merlin, my son's manservant, to see if he knows where the Prince is. Do you happen to know?"  
>"I don't, my lord. I was out looking for Merlin, and I can't find him either. I explained, but the King was losing interest. "They might have gone on a hunt. If Merlin turns- when he returns- you must tell him to prepare Arthur for a meeting tomorrow at breakfast. If he is late, well, the boy will be spending a day in the stocks." Uther ordered. I bowed my head lower.<br>"Yes Sire."  
>"What are you doing here anyway?" The King asked, looking a bit suspicious. I paled a little, thinking that I might have to share my story to yet another stranger. "I'm living with Merlin." I simply said. "Oh, the Prince never informed me on any of this." the King muttered. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I let out a sigh of relief, and walked to the table. I poured myself a cup of water, sitting down at the table. "Cleo!" I dropped my cup, lucky that nothing was in it. I looked up to see Merlin there, and Arthur behind him. "What was my father doing here?" Arthur asked. "Where have you two been? I have been looking everywhere for you." I asked instead. "We were just hunting, what was the King doing here, Cleo?" Merlin asked. "He said he just wanted to inform you that he is expecting Arthur at a breakfast meeting tomorrow morning. If you're late, you'll go in the stocks."<br>"Great." Merlin muttered. "Cleo, can you do me a favour?"  
>"Yes?" "The horses need grooming. You know where the King and Arthur keep their horses?" I nodded. "Could you groom them for me while I help Arthur? He hit his head on a rock, being a prat as usual." Merlin smirked, earning a clap around the head. "And I wont be the only one with a bad head at this rate." Arthur glared. I laughed.<br>"Okay, I'll muck out the horses." I smiled. "Thanks, sis!" Merlin laughed, trying to hug me. I hugged him and walked out of the room. _  
>Merlin's P.O.V<p>

"Well, that was easy." Arthur laughed, sitting down at the table. "Have you got her presents?" "Yes, and Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen, Percival and I think Leon will be coming too." I began moving the tables to the sides. Arthur helped to clear away all the pots and medical equipment into the cupboards. "Gwen will be coming with some food and candles. She loves candles." I smiled as I worked on brushing and washing the floor. "How do you know?" Arthur asked. "Have a look in her room." I smiled. I carried on working and listened to Arthur's footsteps. "Wow, this room is immaculate compared to when you owned it."  
>"Oh, thanks." I put the brush aside and joined Arthur in the doorway. "See what I mean?" Nodding my head towards all the candles placed around the edges of the room. "Where does she get them from?" Arthur asked in awe. "I'm not sure. But She practices her magic on them a lot." Arthur nodded and glanced back to the main room. "Is anyone coming to help? What time is it?"<br>"No one is coming to help, yet. Gwen should be here to help decorate. It's almost twilight." I informed. "Great, party's are better in the dark." Arthur grinned. "Come on then, we better get to work."

Cleo's P.O.V

I love horses, so it's a pleasure working with royalty's horses. Before I came to work on the horses, I sneaked some unused bread crusts from the kitchens, for them. The King's horse is already done, he is beautiful.

I worked on Arthur's horse, Apache. I had groomed his bay coat until it shined, but I also plaited his mane, forelock and tail. I didn't mean to, but I did. So now, I am working on getting them out. Still, he looks beautiful with wavy, ebony hair. I smiled at my work and patted him.  
>"If Arthur calls you a girl, take no notice of him. You look handsome." I smiled. The gelding snorted and lipped at my black hair. "I love you too." I laughed. I patted him goodbye. I waved my hand, and the candles dimmed, and went out. I walked out of the stable and bolted the doors shut. I looked up into the night sky. The full moon was out, and the stars shined as bright as ever.<p>

Everything was too silent on the walk back to my room. Something felt strange. There was no one out. No Gwen, no familiar knights on patrol. Merlin didn't even come to make sure I was alright.

Not that it bothered me.

I opened the door to my room, to find candles lit up around the perimeter of the room, making the room shine gold. However, no one was in here. Hm, it wasn't like Merlin to leave candles on, he knows the dangers of doing so. "H-Hello?" I called out. No answer. Strange. I glanced around the room to find it fairly tidy. I smiled, finally, I had talked and got some sense into my brother. "SURPRISE!" I jumped back when Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Leon came out hidden places in the room. I stumbled back in surprise. "W-What?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face. Merlin walked forward, a soft smile painted on his face.  
>"Happy Birthday." He smiled, giving me a hug. Dammit, I thought. I forgot my own birthday. "Thank you." I smiled. Merlin chuckled and led me over to the table, where everyone sat down. Everyone was looking and smiling at me, I twitched and stared down at my hands. What was I supposed to do? I looked up at them all and flashed them a bright smile. "You don't know what to do, do you?" Merlin laughed. I shook my head. "Well, look what we have for you!" Merlin smiled. I looked across the room to where he was pointing to find a small table with food on, and some drinks. "Don't worry. Gwaine will remain sober tonight." I laughed when Gwaine pouted. I watched as Leon pulled something from behind his back. "It's time you had one of your own, so the knights here and myself decided to get you this." Leon presented me with a silver dagger, beautiful and wrapped in a silk-red ribbon.<br>"You shouldn't have! Oh! It's beautiful!" I gasped in awe. "Thank you so much." I smiled.  
>"Now, if you get any trouble off anyone, you use this, okay?" Lancelot smiled. I nodded. Leon and Percival didn't know about my magic. Neither did Gwen. Merlin and Arthur said it was for the best. The only trustworthy Knights that did know were Gwaine and Lancelot. Gwen smiled and handed me a cloth wrapped present. I took it off her and smiled down at the soft cloth. I unfolded the paper to find a beautiful, plain, silver bracelet. "It's about time you had some jewelry to go with all those dresses you have now." Gwen smiled sweetly. I thanked her. Merlin and Arthur edged closer.<br>"We...didn't know what to get you, so we decided to work together to try and get you one, very good, gift between us." Arthur smiled. Merlin and Arthur placed three unusual sized gifts on the table. "Okay, I said one, but this," Arthur guestured to the presents, "surely, this counts as one present. Go on, open them!" He smiled softly. I nodded and took the first present, the fat looking one. I gently teared the paper to find a pillow, a blue silked pillow. The kind of pillow that Arthur would use. I looked up at Arthur and Merlin. "Open the rest. Go on." Merlin laughed. I took the next one. It was smaller, and much more thinner. I made the same effort to open the beautiful, soft paper as I done with the pillow present. This time, it was a blanket, with different shades of blue reaching to the middle. "I guess you found out that my favourite colour is blue?" I chuckled. I reached for the last one. This one was more thick than the blanket, but smaller than the pillow. It confused me. I unwrapped it to find a clock in the shade of blue, darker than the deepest part of the ocean.  
>"Time you got some nice things, like Gwen said." Arthur smiled.<br>"Thank you so much!" I smiled at everyone. "I never expected anything."  
>"Of course you didn't. You've been living with some sick people. We wanted to make a difference." Gwaine pointed out. "Thank you everybody. You don't know how much this means to me." I smiled brightly. "Well, I guess we shall get this party started." Lancelot said, standing up and going to the food table. "Is there any ale there?" Gwaine asked.<br>"No you plonker, it's a kids party."  
>"I'm not a kid." I pointed out. "Yes, but Gwaine is." Lancelot smiled mischeviously.<p>

_  
>Merlin's P.O.V<p>

The part went on for ages, everyone was having a very good time. The food was long gone, and so was the drinks. Everyone was sprawled on the floor with exhaustion, with the exception of Gwen. She had to go home to sort out things for the following day.  
>"Well, this has been a very good party." Arthur laughed, the tiredness showing through his voice. "I found it a bit wierd." Gwaine admitted.<br>"Only because there was no alcohol."I laughed. "Of course." "Come on, off to bed. Everyone." Leon called, standing up. Everyone done the same. Cleo yawned loudly. Everyone chuckled. "Yes, I shall can confirm that." I smiled. "And who are you, Merlin, to the rest of us?" Arthur asked. "I'm Merlin, your mischevious manservant who doesn't listen to Prince Prat." I smiled, flashing my cheeky grin. Arthur glared. "Idiot."  
>"Dollop head."<br>"Girl."  
>"Clot Pole."<br>"Nincompop."  
>"Right, we get it, ladies, now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed." Gwaine muttered. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I watched as he clambered to the second bed I keep in my room.<br>"Yes, you can stay here tonight Gwaine, no worries." I smiled. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck went on end. I looked around, my magic reaching out. Arthur seemed to notice. "Right, come on you two, Leon and Percy, go to bed. Lancelot and I are going to stay back and help tidy up, aren't we Merlin?" Arthur diverted. I nodded. Leon and Percival nodded and walked out.  
>"happy Birthday Cleo."<br>"Thank you!" She called. Once the door, Arthur wheeled around.  
>"What is it?" I was asked.<br>"I don't know. I have a very bad feeling though. It's strong." Merlin said in a low, serious tone. Suddenly, the wind picked up. We all sheilded our eyes from dust or anything else. It only seemed to be happening in this very room though.

I heard a scream. Then a laugh, a sickening laugh of someone who betrayed Camelot. I looked around. Oh no! Not now! The wind died down, and everything went back to normal, the odd peice of paper floating down from it's flight. Cleo, my beloved sister was gone. "CLEO!" I screamed, my knees collapsing...

Oh no! Last chapter! There we go. Little cliffhanger for you guys.

I will tell you now. Do not kill me. please review if you would like...

...A SEQUEL!

Did you enjoy the story? Be honest? and please tell me. Did it get boring? Was there bits you didn't like? I need to know these things, I need to improve. Please tell me.

Sorry. The timing in between chapters have been appauling. I promise on the next story, i'll try to do it on a 2-3 weekly basis.

Now, put me on author alert or something.

love you guys, thanks for reading.

and again, please, for the love of Camelot, please review! 


End file.
